PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The application requests support for the American Gastroenterological Association (AGA) Institute Council's 14th annual James W. Freston Single Topic Conference entitled Food: At the intersection of Gut Health and Disease, to be held in Chicago, IL in August 2019. This conference will assemble an international group of investigators interested in the management and treatment of gastrointestinal symptoms and disorders through nutrition. The conference includes 3 types of learning formats: 1) invited expert speakers representing different aspects of nutrition research related to gastrointestinal disorders; 2) interactive panel discussions with experts; and 3) interactive breakout sessions for facilitated conversations during coffee breaks and meals. In addition, the conference has been arranged to provide numerous networking opportunities for early career investigators, trainees and senior investigators, and coffee and meal breaks. In this proposal, we seek support for travel stipends to fund the attendance of up to 20 early-career gastroenterologists and trainees.